Por tantas cosas
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: anna se keda sola en la casa....y en esos momentos donde no hay nadie a su alrededor se pone a pensar..s epone a pensar en su amado yoh....esperais ke les guste!


**N/A: este es un fanfiction de Anna la cual esta sola o en su cuarto y piensa sobre sus sentimientos respecto a Yoh; ojala les guste es la primera ves que escribo un fanfiction en pocas palabras soy una novata, asi, se me olvidaba la canción es de Alex Ubago y su nombre es "Por tantas cosas" hasta luego y dejen Reviews u...**

**Por Tantas Cosas**

**-YOH!YOH!DONDE ESTAS!-gritaba la itako por toda la casa de huéspedes pero nadie le contestaba**

**Se asomo por cada una de las habitaciones sin encontrarlo, de pronto, se escucho un crujido tremendo.**

**-será mejor que baje a comer algo-dijo al saber que lo que se escuchase fuese su estomago suplicando alimento **

**Al entrar a la cocina se acerco a la mesa donde en esta estaba una hoja de papel a medio doblar.**

**-que es esto?-pregunta para despues tomarla y leerla en voz alta**

**-"Querida Annita: **

**Fui con Horohoro y Len a casa de Manta. No me tardo, vuelvo pronto.**

**Besos Yoh.-terminando de leerla, la arruga toda para tirarla en el piso**

**-ese Asakura que se cree! ya me la pagara!- dijo renegando enojada escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos: la tristeza y la soledad.**

Hoy te llamo por si acaso no te has ido y te queda un ratito para hablarme en mi cama hace tanto tanto frió y me siento tan solo a cada instante 

**La joven itako termina de comer y rápidamente corre hacia su habitación sin dejar de pensar que su "querido Yoh" la olvidase por irse con sus amigos.**

**-pero me las pagara-no dejaba de repetir tratando de evadir sus verdaderos sentimientos que la entristecían cada vez mas.**

**-como pudo haberme dejado por irse con sus amiguchos a divertir dejándome sola! Acaso no le importo!-gritaba molesta cuando abrió su habitación para colocarse su yukata.**

soy la gota que se queda en la botella, esa hoja que se mueve con el viento, la mirada que se pierde en las estrellas las palabras que se gastan con el tiempo 

**Tomo delicadamente su yukata como si fuese una pieza de porcelana y de la misma forma se la puso claramente ya se habia desvestido se acerco a la ventana la cual se encontraba abierta para observar el bello atardecer que se presenciaba en ese momento, los hermosos y pocos rayos de luz que quedaban se reflejaban en su rostro iluminándola y cambiando su pelo el cual se torno dorado en ese momento, los pájaros volaban muy cerca de la pensión alejándose para ir a sus hogares, el atardecer continuaba lentamente para los ojos de la itako como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.**

**-talvez me lo merezco-dijo en un susurro sin apartar su vista del cielo que se tornaba amarilloso, una suave brisa movió lentamente su cabello y cerrando sus ojos disfruto ese pequeño vientecillo.**

**-merezco que Yoh se olvide de mi por todas las cosas malas que le he hecho a el y a sus amigo-dijo abriendo de nuevo sus ojos-ojala pudiera reparar esos errores**

y me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas que no te he dado en todas las veces que te fallado yo lo quiero es arreglarlo y cuanto antes 

**Se quito de la ventana dirigiéndose a su futon para recostarse pero al no poder conciliar el sueño solo pudo contemplar de nuevo aquel paisaje nocturno que se habia formado despues de un tiempo.**

**-Yoh, no sabes cuanto te amo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y tu no te das cuenta al verme me das esa linda sonrisa que me hipnotiza pero tu solo te vas con tus amigos y me dejas sola, abandonada sin ti-hizo una pequeña pausa para sentir en su blanca piel el frió viento que comenzaba a formase-y que puedo hacer yo cuando tu no estas? Esperarte que vuelvas con bien y me des esa reconfortante sonrisa? Quizás-suspiro**

En mis sueños puedo verte cada día y me siento cada noche a esperarte por si vuelve y me traes tu melodía por si vienes esta vez para quedarte 

**-lo que quisiera es dejar de hacerte cualquier daño, dejar de ser la bruja mandona que dicen todos que soy menos tu que solo diceis lo contrario y mostráis aquella sonrisa de alegría, y quisiera poder darte una noche de tranquilidad en la cual te pudiese mostrar lo que realmente siento por ti y repara todo el mal que te he hecho y no volver a hacerlo-pensase la chica de rubios cabellos mientras sus oscuros ojos apreciasen la bella noche, las pocas estrellas que apareciesen en cielo recordando a Yoh como una de ellas que sin importar que sucediese este no dejaría de perder su brillo.**

y me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas que no te he dado todas las veces que te he fallado yo lo quiero es arreglarlo y cuanto antes 

**El sueño ya se estaba apoderando de ella y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a su futon solitario decidió recostarse para asi caer en los poderes de Morfeo, se tapo de una vez acurrucándose en las calidas mantas.**

**-como quisiera decir lo que siento por ti y repara todos los males que te he hecho-susurro derramando una, solo una, lagrima cristalina por sus mejillas que al recordar a su amado Yoh se sonrojaron y sus ojos se cerraron para ir al tan apreciado país de los sueños.**

Todas las cosas que no te he dado todas las veces que te fallado yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo y cuanto antes todas las cosas que no te he dado... 

**Pero en el momento en que el sueño se habia apoderado de su cuerpo la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un chico de pelo castaño y alegre sonrisa.**

**-Anna?...ya llegue, losiento por no haberte avisa...-el joven shaman no pudo terminar de dar su explicación al notar que su amada se encontrase dormida reconfortablemente en su futon, pero al dejar entrar un poco mas de luz y dar un pequeño paso pudo notar como un lagrima recorriese su mejilla.**

**Se acerco hasta ella, incandose, toco su rostro limpiando esa lagrima y acariciando su mejilla la cual no habia dejado de sonrojarse, movió su rostro hacia el lado donde se encontrase Yoh y este creyendo que se dio cuenta de su presencio quita su mano de su roja mejilla, y al percatarse que seguía dormida acerca su mano de nuevo hacia su rostro.**

**-Yoh...-dice la itako en un susurro mientras duerme-te amo...**

**El joven shaman se sorprende al escuchar de lo labios de Anna la palabra anhelada por su corazón. Pero el muy bien se da cuenta de que siguiese dormida asi que tomándola con las manos acerca su rostro al suyo y delicadamente la besa de una manera muy dulce, claramente el beso duro poco tiempo y al separarse de ella puede lograr ver como las mejillas de la itako se tornasen rojas.**

**-se habrá dado cuenta?-se preguntaba el pobre muchacho confundido **

**-Yoh...te amo no sabes cuanto-susurro de nuevo la chica de rubios y dorados cabellos volteando hacia el otro lado de su futon para tomar una posición mas cómoda**

**-al parecer sigue dormida jijiji...-ríe levemente el shaman al darse cuenta de que no habia dejado de dormir-que estará soñando? con migó? quizás-se pregunta y responde el alegre muchacho acercandose a la puerta para salir de aquel cuarto**

**-dulces sueños...te amo Anna...-dice el shaman con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras cierra la puerta para dejar a su amada prometida en manos de Morfeo para que la acurrucase en sus brazos **

**-como quisiera repara todos mis errores Yoh, como quisiera-dijo la chica en voz baja despues de que su prometido cierra la puerta**

Todas las cosas que no te he dado todas las veces que te fallado yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo y cuanto antes todas las cosas que no te he dado... 

**-te amo Yoh y al tocar tus labios me hubiese gustado quedarme asi toda la noche, tus labios son dulces y tus manos calidas-dijo la rubia sonrojándole mientras se tocase los labios.**

**Cierra nuevamente los ojos para esta vez realmente dormir y descansar mientras soñase con ese beso que dulcemente le propino Yoh su joven prometido que ella aun negándolo mil veces sabia que amaba con todo su ser. **

**FIN**

**N/A: que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si **

**Es tuvo romántico? Verda! Triste? Un poco, pero sobre todo al estilo de Kyo! es decir raro ya se que se supone que era un sonfigh, eso lo tenia muy presente ya que se supone que eso haría, pero luego quise escribir mucho sin poner el pedazo que sigue de la canción y al seguir escribiendo se puso muy romántico y no encontraba lugar para poner la canción T.T, pero luego lo encontré . Espero que el final les haya gustado por si las dudas les explico que la Anna "dormía" cuando Yoh le dio el beso pero todo era una farsa de ella para decirle sus sentimientos.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que les debo decir, asi también por favor les suplico...**

**¡ENVIENME REVIWS! Sugerencias, consejos (asi son lo mismo nnU) tomatazos, bombazos o lo que quieran solo envíenme algo...hasta luego!**

**Adiosin! u**


End file.
